It's Complicated
by StrawbearryPANDA
Summary: Guy-Manuel and Thomas Bangalter have parted after the Daftendirekt tour. What happens when nine months pass and you stumble across your best friend? DaftPunkfic. YAOI. Bangalter/Guy-Man. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is one of my first fanfictions, and after seeing It's Complicated last night I wanted to base two of my favourite people on the idea. Tell me what you think but please no flaming! Enjoy~

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now?" said the voice of a young Frenchman. Guy-Manuel was sitting on a leather couch in a small lounge with his close childhood friend. It was the end of their Daftendirekt tour as Daft Punk, and things were calming to a close. His silvery green eyes turned to Thomas, curious of what was going to happen next.

"Ah, I don't know, really..." The slightly younger man replied, ducking his head down and running fingers through his golden-brown curls. "...I think I'm going to go around America a little bit, see if there's any place that really calls out to me, you know?" Thomas continued, looking back up to find disappointment in his friend's eyes. Guy looked down a bit, frowning. No one could ever tell what he was thinking, but it was all too clear to Thomas.

"Will I....see you again?" The raven-haired man asked lowly, looking away from the other. Bangalter sat up, crossing his legs.

"Of course, Guy....You can come with if you'd like." Thomas replied to the melancholy question his close friend had asked.

"No, I...there's something holding me back. I'll be around. I guess I'll email you, from time to time." Guy-Manuel said, looking back up with what appeared to be hidden sorrow.

**_That was nine months ago. I had waited a few weeks before keeping my end of the bargain. When I emailed Thomas, he told me he was going all over America. At one time, he was in Ohio. Another time, it was Washington and a time after that it was California. I remember he told me he loved Cali, how casual and relaxed it was, save for all the fame and glory that came out of that place._**

**_I can't stand that place, it's not beautiful, it's not quiet. I can't look over any view that wretched state gives me and feel at peace. But I go there anyway, for Thomas. He looks at peace there, so I'm happy with it. We've been together so long, now it feels like our friendship is waning. I remember tripping over my shoelaces as a kid. Making things in our bedroom and putting them on a CD, showing them off at talent shows. We came in third place, the judges just didn't like our style but to us it felt like we were onto something grand._**

**_I remember when we'd go to clubs, and get on the stage, show all the other kids what we could do. When we could just look at each other and feel it was right. Now, he's off some place else, and I am alone. I do like the peace, but it never feels right to be alone._**

**_I am now living in a home by myself in North Carolina, working at a local bakery. It is a beautiful place here. My two-story blue paneled house is enough to keep me just enough company. I tend to sleep outside though. I can't look at my bedroom without thinking about that other space being filled by my old friend. No, I sleep on a poolside recliner, or just in the pool on an air mattress. Looking up at the moon until my eyelids close tends to comfort me._**

**_That beautiful moon and the stars, she gives me the company I need, pouring her milky radiance down on me. I have tried to make some new things in the nine months we've been apart, but it just feels like my inspiration has fled from me. I was always with Thomas, that I just feel so hollow now. He was my half, and I know I was his._**

**_Before I sleep now, I get on my computer and check my inbox. I always have a new message from him so for that I am grateful. He's always telling me about his day. People he's meeting, shows he's been to. Though I've never heard any mention of a significant other in his life. He never seemed the type to fall in love. I guess we are too young to be thinking about that. We're only in our mid-twenties, after all. He told me that California was starting to bore him, so he was going east._**

**_Little did I know that email was going to be the start of something I never dreamed would happen._**

It was another rainy morning in North Carolina. The state did seem to get more than a decent share of moisture. One problem with that morning, if you could call it a problem, was that the young man living there was lying in the rain. He winced at first, and cracked open his drowsy green eyes to find his body was cold and soaked in rainwater. The man closed his eyes again for a minute, before getting up and walking back inside with a towel that was by the door.

Stepping past the white French doors, he towelled himself so he wouldn't track water through the house. Making his way upstairs, he threw his towel on the neatly made bed, walking into the master bathroom. A hiss of water filled the air, followed quickly by steam that slipped out of the cracked door to his bedroom. Guy's usual morning ritual. Get up, shower, get dressed and check the computer.

Clad in just his tight black dickies, the musician sat down in his comfy office chair, booting up the computer. After it turned on and got his programs up and running, he signed into his email account and saw he had an unread message. It brought a small smile to his face to see, as usual, it was from Thomas.

**Re: Moving....Again.**

**Morning, buddy. It's about six in the morning right now, and I'm about to leave the hotel. That guy I told you about, Armand, he wished me good luck, and that he hopes everything goes well on my side.**

**How are you this morning? I heard the forecast, said it's supposed to rain there, so that should be something to look forward to, huh?**

**I'll be on the road almost all day today. I might stop by somewhere and see how it goes but you know I'll be checking my inbox from my phone ever so often.**

**Not sure if I'll be able to reply, but I will read your reply, kay? Also, how's your job going? I haven't asked in the last few emails, sorry buddy.**

**I guess I've just been so enveloped in moving that I've been making an ass of myself. Tell me all about things on your side!**

**-Tommy**

Guy was smiling as he read this, mumbling the contents out loud to himself. After he read it, he clicked the 'Reply' button and started typing away.

**Re: Moving....Again.**

**Morning, Thomas... It's almost nine right now. I'm glad you had a nice guy to talk to while you were at that hotel, it's hard to come across nice people in the more glamourous places of the word. So, how was that show you went to a few nights back? What kind of tracks did you play?**

**Yeah...it rained. I slept outside again and woke up drenched in the rain. I hope I'm not gonna catch a cold, ha ha. But not that I mind. I just took a shower so everything's okay.**

**You be sure to drive safe, where ever you're going and coming from. I'll be leaving for work in about half an hour. Things are going good, especially with that promotion. I'm practically the head of the bakery now and making up the entire menu. I know it sounds really different from what I have been doing but you know how into cooking my mother was. She practically forced me to learn. I've been trying to make a few new tracks, but it's just not working.**

**I don't know, I guess I'm all out of shine, ha ha...**

**Miss you, my friend. Hope to hear from you soon.**

**-Guy**

As soon as he sent off the message, the man turned off his laptop and got up to put his work shirt on. It was a sky blue button-up, with a thin white longsleeved shirt beneath it. Grabbing his khaki messenger bag, he slipped on some shoes and walked downstairs.

Guy turned off all the lights, locking up the house and going down the driveway to get into his black Altima. He headed off for the bakery, that was only about five minutes away so he could clock in early. Once he was in, he went behind counter and set his bag down.

"Ah, Guy-Man! You're early." Joseph, one of the employees smiled softly, putting his black apron on and looking at the other set his things down.

"Yeah...I figured it'd be better than sitting around this morning." The young musician explained, grabbing his own apron and putting it on. Joseph didn't know about Guy-Manuel's real profession, nor did any of the workers but one. A kind, young rookie who just happened to be into the scene. He preferred it that way, that not many people knew, because they might exploit it and turn the press onto him. He didn't often like being bothered about so-called 'fame.'

"Ah, couldn't sleep last night or..." The other employee asked as they walked into the back kitchen. He fired up the oven and they got around to pulling out ingredients to cook with. The younger man chuckled sarcastically at the question, breaking a few eggs into a bowl.

"Mm, when _do_ I sleep well?" Guy muttered, pulling his hair behind his ear.

"No, I did, I just woke up outside in the rain again, and so I got up early."

"Oh..." Joseph furrowed his brows. "You really should start sleeping indoors, Guy-Man...."

The man made a small face, thinking to himself.

_'I would if I wasn't so lonely..._

"Ah....perhaps." He said aloud, smiling fakely. Luckily the other man bought it.

The young musician continued on with the morning, baking the usual assortment of pastries and cakes and setting them out. Soon the doors opened and more employees came in to help. Normally every customer who came in was a regular. Guy knew what they wanted unless they said otherwise.

That's how small their town was, almost every face was familiar. Not to mention he worked at the most popular bakery in town. Work continued in a mundane fashion, and before long, it was about two in the afternoon.

Guy was working in the back, on baking, and he got an order for a lemoncake and some cafe au lait. He got right on it. After about 10 minutes, he had a slice of the order on a plain white china plate, and the drink in a matching cup.

"What table is it?" The raven-haired man asked the front, holding the order.

"Table three, Guy." Joseph said, turning back to take care of his job at reception.

* * *

A/N: I hope that wasn't so bad! I'll try to keep up with writing as much as I can. Thanks for reading Chapter One!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here's Chapter Two. I know it's a bit calmer than the situation might give but I wrote this in the wee hours of the morning and I haven't slept well in about two weeks. I hope you enjoy it! I may say that Thomas does make a few gay jokes here and there, but once again I'll remind you this is a yaoi, and if you are not fond of homosexuality, or this pairing specifically, please don't flame, and leave before you need to get out the brain bleach. Thank you~

* * *

**_And there was a moment that completely threw my life off it's tracks. I walked on out of the back to set down the order, looking at the customer, who had his back turned to me. It made me a little sad, because he sort of looked like my dear friend. Ha, that's what I was thinking at first anyway, but when he faced me and spoke in an un-American accent..._**

**_...Well...I nearly dropped the china on the ground in shock. It WAS Thomas. He had that smile on his face, like he always did. But when he saw who I was, it quickly turned into a gawk. It was a bit embarassing, changing from going to shows and raves...to going to a pleasant bakery, with a little apron on. He knew that it was something I was good at, so I don't think Tommy was that surprised._**

**_He cried out my name, standing from his chair and just staring down at me. I always felt so little compared to him, coming up to his chest in height. I guess that was the twist. He looked older and I was more mature when he was a silly kid. I just replied in surprise, murmuring his name._**

**_After just standing there, I had gotten quite tense for some reason. Just nervous from the reunion I guess..._**

**_Thomas had latched his arms around me and I had done the same on impulse, closing my eyes tightly. It felt so good to have my best friend in my arms again. After people had stopped staring at the scene we made, I turned over to Joseph, telling him I was taking my break, and for him to bring me something to eat with Thomas._**

"So..." Guy started, putting his elbows on the table, chin resting against his knuckles as he looked at the man he hadn't seen in nine months. "What are you doing here in North Carolina? I thought you were in California!"

After taking a small bite of lemoncake, he nodded. "Well, I _was_..... but I guess I wasn't precise enough to say that the hotel I was staying at....well...." Thomas chucked softly before speaking once more.

"I was staying at it on the way _from_ Cali." He gave a goofy smile, looking down.

Guy shook his head, cracking a small smile in return. "You're such an airhead sometimes, Tommy."

Bangalter put a fake look of offense on his face, throwing it off quickly and taking another bite of his cake.

"Mm, did you make this, Guy-Man?" The brunette man asked, causing his raven-haired buddy to blush.

"Ah...Yeah, I did." He said shyly, green eyes glancing sideways.

"This is amazing. If I can be an ass...." Bangalter raised a brow before continuing.

"...You'll make a lovely housewife, my dear." He cracked up, shaking his head and smirking.

The older boy's jaw dropped and he scoffed. "You _can_ be an ass sometimes, Tommy." He chuckled, with a soft blush smearing heavier on his cheeks.

They both laughed and continued to eat, and before long, Joseph called out to Guy-Manuel.

"Guy-Man! Break's over!" He said, causing the boy to stand and get the cleaned off plates and empty cups..

"Oh, okay! Hold on!" Guy replied, looking up at Thomas, who was standing as well.

"Well....." He smirked, nodding softly and looking out into the distance. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Of course. Be at my house at seven. You know my address, don't you Tommy?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a date." Bangalter teased, turning around and walking off.

At this, Guy's jaw dropped again in shock. What was with his friend? Perhaps the people in Cali had a huge effect on him. He blushed, not minding it and slipping his dark hair behind his ear, walking off with the dishes.

* * *

A/N: So, how was that? Thomas is really pulling out the jokes now. Maybe Cali DID have an effect on him~ XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for being such a lazy bum, guys. Thanks to a dear friend of mine, I'm trying to take this off of hiatus as best as I can! I'm flooded with ideas about what to bring in, and I hope you guys will enjoy! For now, have fun with this! ^w^ Thank you so much for all of you guys' support! Once again, keep in mind that this is yaoi, it's got homosexuality, gayness, men doing the lovey dovey. Don't read if you don't like! Or else...you'll just have to deal with burning eyes, haha.

When evening came around, Guy-Manuel had been so nervous waiting for his dear friend to come over. He made the best dinner he knew how, got a bottle of champagne, dessert, the works. To him, he didn't really have a reason. He just wanted to make Thomas feel at home, like the old times. Sitting on the stairs in front of his door, in a form-fitting black t-shirt and a third glass of champagne in his hand, he sipped on it, waiting eagerly for the doorbell to ring.

After about ten minutes, finally, it rang, and Guy nearly spilled his glass in surprise. Downing the rest of it and setting it on the counter of his kitchen, he headed for the door. "Coming...!" He called out, finally reaching the doorknob with a racing heart.

When the door was pulled back, the older man thought his heart would burst. There he stood, casual as ever. It was funny that Thomas could look so calm even when it had been forever since they'd properly seen each other. "Hello, Guy." The younger man came in, looking around the place. As the raven-haired boy closed the door, he heard his friend exclaim in surprise. "Wow...what a lovely place." Thomas grinned a bit, looking around the area.

"Nah, it's just because you're used to motels." The older Frenchman giggled, resting his hands on Thomas' shoulders to pull off the leather jacket around him. "Oh- Thanks Guy-Man." He looked back at the shorter male, easing out of it and turning to face him. "You know, you haven't changed a bit. If anything, you shave more frequently." Thomas teased, noticing Guy had gotten out of his 'too-lazy-to-keep-good-hygiene' phase. It made the other's cheeks flush a bit, but he just smiled, nodding a bit.

"Yeah...and you got taller..." Guy-Manuel mumbled, looking up at the man who stood at least a foot higher than him. "Oh...haha, yeah. I guess I did." After that, a small silence followed while the two friends took each other in. "Ah...would you like to sit down?"

Thomas ran fingers through golden wavy hair, nodding a bit. "Yeah, sure. Lead the way, Guy-Man." He said softly, looking around and spotting the living room. Following the older man in there, they both took a seat on the sleek maroon sofa that waited for them. To its right was a small end table with a nearly-full bottle of champagne and two glasses. Guy poured them both glasses, and handed one to his good friend.

"So um..." Thomas looked away, taking a sip of champagne. "...How is life here? I know you told me in your emails but how is it working out for you?" He finished, brown eyes turning back to Guy-Manuel. With eyes spacing out into the distance, he smiled, nodding a bit before speaking. "Things are alright. I have a good job now, a nice house..." Guy-Manuel sounded upbeat, but a bit too much. Uncertainty tainted his words. Thomas just looked quietly at him, and Guy's eyes finally moved down. "I just...miss the old days, where we made music, and we were friends. Now it feels like nothing." He sighed, finishing off his fourth glass of champagne, and getting straight to pouring another glass.

With a false little laugh, Bangalter smiled down to the floor. "I know what you mean."

Guy's eyes narrowed, frowning a bit, and taking a sip of the alcohol. "You do? Then why did you leave me?" He sounded more like an ex-girlfriend than anything. He didn't mean to be so offensive, but he was honestly quite hurt from what happened all those months ago. Thomas sighed softly, looking away from the other man sitting next to him. "...You have no idea how painful it's been without my best friend in my life. Emails were good, but never enough. I couldn't hear you, see you...feel you. You went off to have your little fun, and I just sat in this state, in this rut." Guy finished his ranting. He felt like crying, but he didn't want to be overly emotional about something Thomas may not even care about.

"I didn't mean any harm, Guy-Man-"

"Oh, you didn't?" The older man retorted, sitting up with sharp, narrow eyes. "Well it's all you've been doing-"

"I did it for you, Guy! Fucksake..." Thomas snapped, running a hand over his face. At first, his friend looked hurt, but then confused. "For me...? What the fuck did leaving do for me?"

"Please just calm down, and I'll tell you."

"Alright..." Guy-Manuel exhaled, holding tightly to his glass, looking up at the younger man for an explanation.

"Things were great for us..." Thomas started, his deep dark eyes glancing down at the couch. The two were both turned towards each other, almost fully. "...Everything was going right, but things for me weren't."

Guy just blinked a little, brows furrowed. "Why not, did I do something...?" Thomas looked up for a second, shaking his head. "No, no, nothing you did at all. I..."

"I was starting to feel strange. You know I've always tried to be there for you, through everything. And I know you did the same. We were the best of friends."

"Of course, Tommy..." The dark-haired man moved a hand up to pull a silky lock behind his ear, another sip of his drink going down smoothly. He began to feel the daze coming.

"...But I was beginning to get too close to you, Guy." Thomas stated in a soft voice comparable to a whisper. "I was beginning to fall in love with you."

Guy choked a little, downing the rest of his glass. "Wh- What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, I can't say it any simpler. I was starting to see you in a different light. We've always been together, I've seen you through your ups and downs...I always wanted to be there for you, and I admit... I wanted to be the only one who could have you." It was all starting to make sense now, and to be honest, Guy felt terrible for his previous outburst.

"I left because I didn't want to ruin what we had, but then again I guess I lost it all in the process." Bangalter sighed shakily, a false smile tugging at his lips. "I didn't want to lose you by telling you how I felt."

To his surprise, Guy-Manuel said something quite shocking. "You wouldn't have lost me, Thomas." The younger man looked up, utterly confused, waiting for him to go on.

"I was actually starting to feel the same. I loved to see your smile, I loved to hear you say such kind things you do to me..." Guy looked down, smiling a little bit. "I was wanting for something more, but I didn't know what. But now that I know how you were feeling...Well, I can see what I wanted now. I wanted you, completely."

"Do you...think we could ever pick up where we left off...? Thomas asked almost desperately. "It's been worse than anything in the world, trying to be without you in my life. I know it's selfish but..."

Guy-Manuel smiled more now, but shyly this time. "If you'd like to, I would too." And before his words could sink in, a kiss was pressed to his lips. He gasped a bit, before his eyes closed, and he ever so slightly slipped into it. One kiss turned into another, and another, each one almost feather-light until Thomas parted just a bit to murmur. "I love you, Guy-Manuel."

Their hearts both fluttered as Guy's hand went up to his friend's cheek, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Without breaking from the kiss, they both set their glasses down, and Guy crawled up onto his lap. "Mmh..." The older boy moaned softly, straddling Thomas' lap. Their heated cheeks radiated, making the room feel all the more hotter than it was. "Guy-Man...I love you...so much..." Tommy moaned between kisses, breath unravelling into gentle panting. Small fingers slipped through golden-brown curls, their fronts pressing against each other. After years and years of being together, the two never even imagined something like this would happen.

Guy had never done this before. His heart was racing and his cheeks were burning. "Th- Thomas-" He gasped out, moaning as a hand went between them to stoke at Guy's front. "Mmmh~" The older of the two sounded into the deepening kiss. After a moment, Thomas brushed his tongue at his friend's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Guy complied, parting his lips and allowing him in as their tongues danced.

As the two wrestled for more affection, the room started to melt into silk, giving an encouragement for the actions displayed within it's walls. "Mm..." Thomas moaned, parting the kiss, but still his hand continued to squeeze and feel at its spot intently. "...Do you want to take this upstairs?" He murmured softly, looking into Guy's glazed eyes. "I- Yeah... but Tommy, just know that...I'm not ready to go all the way...I'm sorry..." He whispered, looking down quietly.

The younger friend nodded, smiling in understanding. "It's alright, Guy. I didn't expect us to do that yet... I just want to show you how I feel, but I will wait as long as you need me to." He said in a voice most sweet, standing up with Guy-Manuel still straddled around him. "Aah!" He cried out in surprise, never having been carried before. Abandoning the champagne, Thomas made his way upstairs. Slowly, his eyes flickered to the end of the hallway, finding an open door and a bed within, figuring it was Guy's bedroom.

Thomas walked in, and with a free hand, his hostage closed the door behind them, heading over to the bed while being enveloped in an embrace. He was laid down on the bed, and as Thomas got on top of him, he clicked the lamp by his bed, giving the room a dim glow. "Tommy...what now?" Guy-Manuel looked up with sparkling silver-green eyes, nibbling on his lip shyly. There he laid underneath his best friend, disheveled and half-wanting. Guy-Manuel didn't exactly like men, but then again, he didn't like women either. Was he starting to open up to romance? With Thomas, he was more than happy to.

"What now? Mm..." Thomas looked down at his beautiful prize, smirking soon after. "I'm going to make you feel better." He leaned in devillishly, lips moving in to attack the pale silk of Guy's throat. In response, all that came were soft, sweet moans, with the touch of hands trailing down his sides. "Nnh...Thomas..." He exhaled, feeling his shirt being pulled up his torso, and then over his head to the floor.

"You know..." The golden-haired male smiled against Guy's neck, hot breath teasing at his nerves. "I've seen you shirtless before, and I thought you were beautiful. Now I see it, and I'm just so glad I can...touch it." He whispers against flesh, kisses trailing down to the centre of Guy's chest. Heated trails of kisses, and the brushing of a tongue swept over his nipple, conjuring little cries to come out into the thickened air around the two lovers.

"It- It feels so...so good- Mm!" Guy-Manuel panted softly, his neglected length tensing underneath playful fingers. "Oh...what's this...?" Thomas parted from the other's chest, looking down to find a heavily erect length trapped in the soft grip of his fingers. Slowly, he stroked it through jeans, watching his friend arch and lightly grasp the sheets. "You're so sensitive...here." He undid Guy's pants, sliding the remainder of his clothing off. With a gasp, the slightly younger man couldn't help but marvel at the sight. A sweet, curved, milky body laid beneath him, whimpering in need. "T- Thomas...don't look~" Guy-Manuel whispered, looking up at the other with a blushing face.

"I can't stop, Guy...you're so beautiful." He returned, setting a kiss down on his creamy navel, to his chest, and then finally to Guy-Man's lips. Calming down, the dark-haired boy leaned up into the kiss, arms slipping around the back of Bangalter's neck. They melted into it, a surge going through the older one as his exposed erection was taken beneath fingers. "Aaaah..." He parted from the kiss, gentle chains of saliva trailing between their lips. "Tommy..."

"Don't worry, I just want to make you feel good, baby..." The younger man murmured, and it caused Guy to silence. His heart fluttered down into his stomach at the new name he had earned. Before Guy could respond, the ceiling wheeled over-head as he threw his head back. "Ohh! God..." The slightly older male cried out, feeling a wet heat suckling on the head of his length. Thomas was laying between his friend's legs, warm hands holding the base of his cock, lips wrapped around the tip.

His eyes closed, lip tender from biting it hard in arousal. He felt a white heat floor itself through his stomach, up through his chest. Looking down shyly, his cheeks were burning at the sight of Thomas taking his length in his mouth. His lips sunk, taking the rest in with a nodding head. "Oh, fuck...T- Thomas..." He panted, feeling a pressure build up in his lower stomach. The suckling continued on and on, and then finally, Guy's eyes shot open, breath hurried and soft.

"Thomas- Thomas- Don't, I'm going to..." The older friend tried everything he could to resist. But it was far too much. Finally, he arched back with a cry loud enough to be heard from all corners of the house. Hot seed spilled into the golden-haired boy's mouth, and slowly, he looked up to watch his friend come down into an afterglow.

Swallowing, he went up to lay with Guy, who was mortified, and naked. "I- I'm so sorry, Thomas..." The older one murmured, turning away onto his side. All of a sudden, Thomas looked quite confused. "Why?"

"I didn't mean to...I mean... I..." Guy tripped over his words, looking down shyly. Taken by the shoulder, Guy-Manuel was spun to face his friend. "I wanted you to, so please...smile for me." Thomas murmured, brown eyes looking into green ones. Slowly, but surely, his new lover did smile, and he couldn't help but lean in for a kiss. It was deep and passionate with a tinge of his own seed surprising Guy-Manuel.

"Mm..." He moaned softly into the kiss, and when they parted, he let out a soft yawn. They laid there, holding each other and slipping under the covers. Luckily, tomorrow was his day off, so he could spend his time with Thomas. "Hey, Guy..."

"Yeah? What is it?" The older man asked softly, looking up to the other. "There's a show going on tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"I'd love to." 


End file.
